


The Problems of Cohabitation

by vix_spes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: drabble_zone, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Phil has a few worries about moving in with Clint.





	

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Clint.”

“Phil, we’ve been over this. Anyone would think you don’t want to move in with me.”

“Please don’t say that. You know I want to move in, more than anything. I’m just not sure how Bucky and Dum Dum are going to take living with a dog.”

“Lucky is a massive softie; he wouldn’t hurt a fly. You just spoil those cats. And for the record, I still find it creepy you named them after the Commandos.”

“But…”

“Phil, your cats and my dog will get along just fine. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/271271.html) or on DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/262596.html)


End file.
